Batman and Catwoman: Aftermath
by Batcomiczone
Summary: After the events of Arkham Knight; Bruce and Selina allow their true feelings for each other to surface. But there is still twisted foes seeking vengeance on Batman and his lover.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Seeing as the game has been out for over a year now, i'm gonna assume you've all played Batman Arkham Knight or have watched the walkthroughs on Youtube. This story is an alternate ending to what was a fantastic Batman game with an awesome story._

Chapter 1

Batman threw the Riddler in the backseat of the Batmobile. He was last loose end he needed to tie up before he called it an end to this crazy night. A night he was almost sure was going to be my last. But to his surprise he was saved. A man who has every right to hate him and let him die, showed up to save him from being revealed to the world. Jason Todd, his fallen son. The Arkham Knight. He came back to save him.`

With the help of Catwoman, Batman had just now apprehended the last of Gotham's most dangerous criminals. Deathstroke, Two-Face, Penguin, and all the others were behind bars. Now all he had to do was add the Riddler to that collection. Then he could go home and rest.

"Thanks Selina for the daring last minute rescue. It was very heroic." Catwoman said facetiously.

"It was under control." Batman calmly insisted.

"Sure it was. Now be a good damsel and bestow a kiss on your gallant hero." She requested as she placed her hands on his chest.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her away. She raised her hand to strike him, but he caught it and stopped her.

"Play nice." He requested.

"You're not playing at all." She snapped.

"I've been through too much tonight. I'm in no mood. You saw what happened. You saw how i almost had my identity revealed to the world."

"But scarecrow failed. I don't know who it was but someone saved you. But they made sure you're identity remained a secret. It looks like everyone has been saving your ass tonight."

"Funny." He gravely replied.

"But seriously, my offer about a quite night in a hotel is still on the table. Or a loud night. Whatever you prefer. Maybe we could even do it in your big mansion. Seeing as your about to finish all your hard work."

"Tempting." Batman couldn't take his eyes off her. He always loved that killer body of her's. It was perfectly complemented perfectly by the leather catsuit.

She let out a sigh. "Bruce. You can take the suit off. All you have to do is hand this guy over to the cops and head home. Or come with me to a nice comfortable room. I think it would be an excellent way to thank one another for the our rescues."

"Selina, we can't. It won't be long be..." Batman was unable to finish his sentence as she pressed her lips against his. He fell into her kiss and let it happen. She wanted to slip in some tongue, he obliged and slipped some in as well. They wanted to do this all night long, but they couldn't. Not until they beat the Riddler's game at least. They pulled away and both took a second to catch their breath after a crazy passion fueled kiss.

"Oh Bruce you have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." She said placing her hand over his chest.

His hands tightly gripped her waist. He couldn't hold it back any longer. All the years of wanting to be with her forced him to kiss her again. He loved the feeling of her lips against his. The passion, the fire, it was all intoxicating. She pulled away again to catch her breath again.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"Hop in the car. We'll drop off Riddler and then we'll go to my place." He answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said as she took a seat next to the incapacitated Edward Nigma. Batman pressed the button on his gauntlet to return the seats back into the car. He hoped into the drivers seat and headed for the GCPD building.

"Next time you get a car, it should include an actual passenger seat." She remarked. She didn't like sitting in the trunk next to the guy that had kidnapped her and tried to kill her.

Batman entered the GCPD building and brought out the passenger seats in the back.

"Stay hear, i'll be back in a second." He said to Selina as he guided the Riddler into the building. He walked by a curious officer.

"So Batman, do you want us to arrest Catwoman too, or..."

"It would be unwise to touch her." He warned.

"Understood." The officer said hoping Batman wouldn't crush his skull.

"Mark my words Batman and you mark them well. I will have my revenge on you. I will have revenge on her as well." Edward warned.

"Get it line." Batman said as he threw him into the maximum security lock-up with all the other major scum of Gotham.

Batman walked over to Aaron Cash. "I just received word from Gordon, Robin is fine and is going to make a full recovery." Cash informed him.

"Thank you for letting me know." Batman said as he looked at all of the captured criminals.

"You locked up all the major asshole's. Gotta say Batman. This may just be your best night yet." Cash complimented.

"Years of practice, but you're right. This may just be my masterpiece." Batman said admiring his work. "You can send out your units now. Take the city back."

"Oh, I'm sending everyone out there. You can go ahead and go where ever it is you call home. We got it from here." Cash said.

They shook hands. Batman then headed back to the car. The officers were drooling as their eyes were glued to Catwoman. Seh was waiting impatiently by the car.

"Hop in." He said.

"I am not sitting in the backseat again. It smells like burned skin, cigar smoke, and mutant bats." She complained. "What the hell have been putting back there all night?"

"Well if you refuse to in the back; where do you expect to sit?" He asked.

"Well i could sit in your lap?"

"It's too cramped, we'd barley fit."

"Well, it's a small price to pay for poor planning. I guess next time, you should make an actual passenger seat for the car."

Batman entered the drivers seat and Selina took her spot on his lap. Her chest pressed against his tightly as she straddled him. The windshield closed and the car started up.

"Man, Bats is gonna wreck that hot piece of ass." One of the cops remarked to the other.

The Batmobile fired up and burst out of the building and sped off to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selina and Bruce kissed and made out the whole way there. Batman almost wrecked the car countless times but he was able to save it at the last second every time. He was all over the road. They finally made their way to the Batcave where Alfred was waiting to greet Bruce after a long stressful night.

Batman opened up the car. "Good to see you Master Bruce. It surely has been an interesting night." Alfred said. His eyebrow raised as he saw Catwoman get out of the drivers seat followed by Batman. "Oh, i didn't know you were bringing a guest."

"Sorry, i was in a rush to get back so i forgot to tell you." Bruce said.

Alfred shook his head looking at all the lipstick marks Bruce had all over his mouth and jawline. "Your bedroom is ready. I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight Master Bruce. Miss Kyle." Alfred said as he left the cave to get some sleep himself.

Selina hoped into Bruce's arms. They tenderly kissed as he carried her to his room. He set her down. She helped him remove his armor piece by piece. The last piece he removed was his cowl. He dropped it to the ground. His naked body stood before her. She was blown away by his body. He had muscles on his muscles.

Selina laid down on the bed. She kicked off one of her boots while Bruce pulled off the other one. He slowly slid down the zipper of her suit revealing her perfect breast. She bit her bottom lip in pleasure as Bruce sucked on her nipples. He helped her slid out of her skin tight latexsuit. She removed her cap and shook her hair out. Bruce brushed it behind her ears as his lips met hers again.

She gently placed her hands on his shoulder and lightly pushed him onto his back. Bruce wanted to be the dominant one so he rolled over on top of her and placed himself between her legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

She bit her bottom lip and with a seductive look in her eyes nodded. She had wanted him for years and now she was going to have him. He had desired her for years as well, but his job to protect Gotham, and his complex relationship with Talia prevented him from pursuing Selina. But now he had forgiven himself for Talia's death and Gotham was as safe as it ever was in this moment. Now was the perfect time to finally make love to the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

He thrust his member into her slowly. She tensed up and let out a moan as he entered her. He let out a silent grunt as he penetrated her. He began to thrust his hips back in forth. Slowly at first, but he picked up speed. Selina enjoyed every second of it, as did Bruce. Their lips only separating to let out moans. His hips began very fast with lots of power behind them. Selina's moan soon became screams. Thankfully for Alfred he had his room soundproof. He didn't have to hear Selina screaming in pleasure.

But she didn't want Bruce doing all of the work. She had dreamed of this moment and she wanted Bruce to see what she could do. Wrapping her legs tightly around his body, she rolled over back on top of him and started riding him without missing a beat. He was caught off guard but just accepted it and let her do her thing. Her hips bounced up and down as she rode him. They both began to feel their climax coming. She continued riding him until, they loudly moaned each others names as they came together.

Selina and Bruce laid down side by side catching their breath. They held hands as they laid on theirs side starring at each other.

"That was amazing." She said.

"Perfection." He replied.

"Get some sleep." She said. "You've earned it." She turned her back to him and laid her head down. Bruce moved closer to her wrapped and his arms around her body to spoon her. She smiled. Selina loved the way his body felt pressed against her back.

"Good night Selina."

"Good night Bruce."

After the hardest night in Batman's life, he now could rest. He saved the city and even saved the world from Scarecrow. His long lost friend had fallen to the dark side, but now he showed promise of returning to the light. His family was safe. And now he was with the girl of his dreams. Things could not be any better for Batman.

But there was still more evil to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was another night for Selina. Wandering the rooftops of the city. She enjoyed the final night of peace and quiet. The citizens who evacuated prior to the attack were on their way back. And most of the criminals and militia solider's were locked up. Most of them anyway.

Little did Selina know she wasn't alone tonight. She was being watched.

Her phone began to ring. She checked the ID to see it was Bruce. She smiled as she answered it.

"Hey, Bruce."

"Hey, Selina."

"What are you up to?"

"I was just thinking about you."

"Oh, were you now?"

"I was just wondering if, you know once the city starts running normal again, maybe you and I could get together sometime and go out."

"I'd like that. Sounds great."

A moment of silence past between them.

"Hey maybe we could also see each other tonight. You know if wanted to come out."

"I think i'm taking the night off. All hits i took yesterday have been catching up with me today."

"I guess you did more than enough last night. Well seeing as you're taking a night off, i'll go ahead and steal some diamonds."

"You're never going straight are you?"

"Never say never Bruce... i'll see you when you set up a nice date for us."

"I'll see you then. Goodbye Selina."

"Bye Bruce."

She hung up the phone and couldn't help but blush. Her fantasy of being with Batman was coming true. She started thinking about what she would wear, how she was gonna do her make up. She wanted to blow him away. But her train of thought was broken as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Well if it ain't a little stray kitty, all alone. No Batman to come and save her." One of them taunted.

She was surrounded by a large group of stragglers. People from the militia, penguins gang, two-face's gand, and the Riddler's gang. All of the ones who avoided being arrested by the police the night before. They all seemed to be working together.

"This bitch clawed my face off yesterday." Called out one guy who's face had a nasty scratch across it.

"Anything i did to your face was an improvement, trust me." She taunted.

"Oh so you got jokes, huh bitch?" One of the thugs called out.

"You won't be laughing for long. Soon you're gonna be screaming." Another thug added.

Selina dialed Bruce and put her phone back in her hidden pocket. Bruce answered it. "Selina. Are you okay?" he asked curious why she was calling him back so soon. He was able to hear everything that happened next.

The thugs charged Selina. She quickly released two clatrops grenades. They blew up on the ground releasing the tiny metal objects of pain. They were razor sharp, able to penetrate their boots and stab their feet. She used them to hurt some of thugs and prevent them from swarming her. Now she didn't have to fight quite as many all at once. She then engaged the remaining thugs.

She could handle herself in a fight very well, but she was still badly out numbered. Some of the guys were still trying to fight through the pain of steeping on those caltrops. She put up a great fight. She made these guys work for it. But with the amount of guys she had to fight off, she was getting tired, they started landing hits on her, slowing her down. Eventually one guys landed a strong knock out punch on her chin and put her to sleep.

"Well i don't know about you, but i'm gonna teach this bitch a lesson." One of the thugs said unzipping his pants. A soldier from the militia pulled out his pistol and shot the thug right in the nuts. He dropped to the ground and screamed loudly in agonizing pain.

"Obviously some of you forgot the rule our boss gave us. So allow me to remind you. No one is to inappropriately touch or fondle her. She is to stand trial of her crimes. We are all working together only because it's the only way we can keep this city in chaos" The soldier with the gun said. One of the brutes from the Milita picked her up and carried her to their hideout. The other thugs followed them. They weren't happy with the fact that they weren't allowed to do the sick things they wanted to do with her. They looked back at the guy who got shot in the nuts. It didn't take long for him to bleed out and die.

Selina woke up with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. She looked around to see where she was. It looked like it was some type of dungeon or something.

"Well i still have my clothes on, that's a good sign." She thought to herself. She could feel her phone was still in her pocket. She sat up and began talking. "Bruce, i'm not sure if you can hear this. But if you can i just want you to know... that i really like you. A lot. That's the only reason i never went straight. Because i thought you'd stop paying attention to me if i turned good. I always felt something between us. And i thought the only way we'd continue what we had, was for me to keep being bad. If i don't make it. Just know that this isn't your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself for any of this. And i also want you to know..." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I love you... I love you Bruce." She cried.

A thug opened up the door and chuckled at the sight of her. Then a man in a white suit walked in. It was Roman Sionis AKA: Black Mask.

"Oh is the little kitty crying? Are you sad your boyfriends not coming to save you?" He taunted. Selina didn't answer. She just kept a stern face filled with hate. "No comeback? No smart-ass remark? I must admit i'm disapointed Catwoman. Well i was already disappointed before. Seeing as you changed sides and became Batman's bitch."

"How do you know about me and Batman?" She asked.

"I'm a powerful man Selina. I have spies planted in the GCPD. One of them reported you helping Batman turn in the Riddler. Then you hopped in his car and straddled his lap. He mentioned how you practically pressed those nice tits of yours, right in his face." Black Mask said reaching for her suit trying to sneak a peak. Selina was able to bring her legs to her chest and kick him away.

"Oh, so there still is some fight in you after all." He chuckled.

"What do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked. Let's get this started." He said grabbing the fabric of her suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Batman followed the signal her phone was broadcasting. He traced it to the entrance of the old catacombs beneath the city. It was were the old Indian tribes used to live before the settlers came. It was also where the signal stopped broadcasting. Batman saw a couple of armed thugs guarding the entrance. Batman fired disruptive charges at their guns, rendering them useless. He then charged in to take them out.

The first one he knocked out with a knee to his kidney followed by and elbow to his temple. He dropped like a sack of bricks. The second one he didn't knock out. He just roughed him up a bit. He then forced the thug on his knees and took control of his arm.

"You have something that belongs to me." Batman growled.

"Yeah, we got your bitch alright, agh." The thug grunted in pain as Bruce twisted his arm back a little.

"These catacombs are a maze. You're going to guide me to where they're keeping her."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? I can handle a little pain. We all know you don't kill."

"Think of Catwoman as your life line. If she dies, you die. I'll have no reason to keep my rule if i lose her."

"Okay fine, i'll take you too her." The thug breathed a sigh of relief as Batman let go of his arm.

Batman forced him up onto his feet. "Lead the way." he insisted. The thug reluctantly lead Batman to Catwoman.

Batman followed the thug through the tunnels. "Let me tell you Batman, that's a nice girl you got there. A part of me is thinking i should just marry her myself and put a baby in her." The thug taunted. He figured he could run his mouth seeing as Batman needed him to find Catwoman.

"It is unwise for you to talk." Batman threatened.

"You know, we got a lot of guys that would really like to take out all their anger and their loneliness on her."

"You're really pushing your luck." Batman snarled.

"By the time we get to her, the boy's we be getting their last poke in, that's for sure. But don't worry, they know how to treat a lady."

"This is your last warning." Batman said clenching his fist.

"I bet it's been nice for these guys to have a whore to play with. I hear girls that dress up in latex, like it up the ass."

Batman lost it. He slammed the thugs face against the wall and kicked him in the stomach while he was down. "Still got something to say?"

The criminal coughed and groaned in pain a while laughing at the same time. It was a very unpleasant sound. "She may not even want to go back to you. Maybe she's been fucked so good she.."

Batman didn't let him finish. He drove his knee in the crooks skull and knocked him out. But now he was without a guide. He had to find Selina himself. But then the signal from her phone came back. He heard Selina's voice come through.

"Bruce, I'm sure if you can hear this..."

* * *

A noose was placed around her neck. She stood on a stool that was placed below her feet. Her suit was a little torn from a couple of guys who were trying to get a little too frisky. Her face was beaten and bruised by Black Mask. The noose was high off the ground and the stool was low to the ground, she had to stand on the tips of her toes to prevent the noose from chocking her. Thankfully she had strong legs so she was able to stay like that for a while.

A guy on ladder tightened the noose a much as he could. "Any last request?" He asked.

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go." She replied.

"We are here to punish this bitch for helping Batman. She deserves to die." Black Mask announced to the crowd of criminals. All of them wanted to see Selina hang to death. "Does the bitch have any last words?"

Selina figured this was the end. It looked like Batman wasn't coming for her. This seemed like the end. "Go to hell." Is all she had the strength to say.

"You first. Enjoy the ride." Black Mask said as he kicked the stool out from under her. The noose began to constrict her neck. "You see that boys, her neck didn't break. Now we get to watch her strangle to death." The men all cheered as she wheezed and struggled for air.

Finally Batman came bursting in. Batman had no remorse, no holds barred. He put all of his strength into his strikes. He didn't have a clear shot at the rope. He had to get closer. Selina realized he was there. She began to focus on keeping her neck tight, to prevent from passing out. Bruce was able to catch a glimpse of her face. He could see what she was doing.

"That's it Selina. Keep that neck tight. I'm coming." He thought to himself as he continued punishing the men that stood in his way.

The life began to leave Selina's eyes. She began to fall deep into the darkness. Finally Batman had a clear shot. He threw a batarang and cut the rope. Selina dropped to the ground like a rag doll. She gasped for air and coughed. Black Mask aimed his gun at her.

"You're not getting away." He said as he squeezed the trigger. Another batarang came in at the last second and hit the gun. He got off a shot but his aim was off. He ended up shooting her in the leg instead of the head. Selina cried out in pain.

Bruce finished off the remaining thugs. His sights were now a cold stare at Black Mask. Black mask backed up and was about to run, but Selina tripped him with her non-injured leg. Bruce mounted Black Mask and brutally bashed his face in. He beat the piece of shit within an inch of his life.

After he was done beating Black Mask, he rushed over to Selina. She was on her knees still catching her breath. The noose was still around her neck. Her hands and ankles were also still tied together. Bruce cut her hands and legs free, He then removed the noose from her neck. He warmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Selina are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine now, Bruce." She replied still breathing heavily. "What the hell took you so long, you stupid man." She said coughing.

"Well you weren't exactly helping me." he replied.

"Bruce, if you think i'm going to lower myself by making a joke about being all tied up, you got another thing coming." She said.

"Bruce started wrapping up her legs wound. "They didn't touch me." She said. Bruce gave her a confused look. "If you were worried about them you now, raping me, don't worry. They tried to fondle me but they didn't..."

"I'm not worried about that Selina. I don't care about any of that. I was just worried i wouldn't see you again." Bruce said as he finished wrapping up her leg. "I love you. And even if they did touch you, i'd still love you." He said starring deeply into her eyes.

Selina pulled his face towards hers and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you too Bruce."

"I know, i got your message." He said as he picked her up. Selina blushed. "Let's get you out of this fucking place." Bruce said carrying her. She wrapped her arms around him, rested her head against his, and closed her eyes as Bruce carried her away to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Bruce drove Selina home, he noticed she wasn't looking very good. Her face was as pale as a corpse.

"Bruce." She said softly. "I don't feel so good."

He looked down and saw her injured leg was drenched in blood. He thought he had patched up her bullet wound. It must have been worse than he thought.

"Oh shit." Bruce gasped. He slammed his foot on the gas and got her to the cave as quick as he good.

He burst into the cave and quickly carried her out of the car and set her down on a table. He ripped open the fabric of her suit covering her leg.

"Sir, is Miss Kyle okay?" Alfred asked.

"Medical kit, now!" Bruce ordered.

"Bruce, what's wrong with me?" She asked.

"I'm about to find out." He answered.

Alfred came by with the kit and assisted Bruce.

"Hold that light steady, Alfred." Bruce said as he examined Selina's wound. "No, where the fuck is it? NO! NO! NO! Dammit!" Bruce cried.

"What is it?" Selina asked worried. "Is it bad?"

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek. "It's your femoral artery."

"That sounds bad."

"It's not where it's supposed to be."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's been severed and it's retracted up into your pelvis." He paused as he struggled to explain the next part to her. "Selina, i'm going to have to reach up into your wound, find the vein and bring it back down to were it's supposed to be. I know you're in a lot pain. But have to do something that's going to cause you more pain. But i have to do it to save you."

"Can you give me anything to help me? Something like morphine?"

"I can't. It'll slow down your heart rate to much and you'll die. Then only way i can save you is to do this while you are awake."

"Please tell me this is a sick fucking joke." She cried. Bruce began restraining her wrist.

"I'm sorry Selina." He said as he prepared himself.

"Just do what you have to do." She said with tears rolling down her face.

He placed his hand on her forehead. "I love you." He said. They shared a kiss. Both of them were worried this could be their last.

He then reached his hand into her wound. Selina called out loudly in pain. "I know. I know! I'm so sorry" Bruce said. It pained him to do this to her, but he had no choice. Selina's cries of pain ended soon as she passed out.

"Do you have it yet?" Alfred asked ready to clamp down the vein.

"No, I... Wait... Okay, yes i have it." Bruce said as he pulled the vein back to it's place of origin. Alfred clamped it down and held it there. "Oh dear god." Alfred said gagging as he turned his head. It sickened him to see the open wound. It also didn't help as he felt the pulse of the vein. Bruce then began to stitch her artery back together. He then stitched the rest of her leg up.

When they were finished Selina opened her eyes. "Bruce?" She called out softly. She looked over at Bruce who rushed over to her.

He had just finished cleaning her leg and the blood off of his hands. He tenderly caressed her face. "Selina." He replied softly.

"Did you fix it?"

"I fixed it. You're going to be okay."

"I knew you'd do it. I knew you'd save me." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

"Sir, Miss Kyle has lost a lot of blood. She will need a transfusion or she will not survive the night." Alfred informed him.

"How much does she need?" Bruce asked.

"Rather a lot, Master Bruce."

"Her and I are compatible. Give her mine." Bruce said as he rolled up his sleeve. Alfred got the transfusion gear ready.

"Are you sure about this sir? For her to survive i have to take a lot from you."

"Take it all if you have to. I'm not going to lose anyone else. Never again." Bruce said. Alfred nodded and began the transfusion. "Anything it takes Alfred. Just save her. All i care about is her safety."

* * *

Selina woke up in Bruce's bed. She still felt a little weak from the blood loss but she was looking and also feeling much better. The color returned to her face. You never would have guessed she was close to death the night before. But from the scratches and bruises, you could guess she was in a fight. And the rope marks around the neck were still apparent as well. But the important thing was that she was safe and sound with Bruce.

He in bed next to her. He wasn't looking good at all. In fact he looked close to death himself. He was still asleep. Alfred did as he was demanded and took most of the blood from his body. He had to take so much that Bruce was now in bad condition. He had an IV bag hooked up to him. Selina wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" She asked.

"He gave you a lot of his blood. It was the only way to save you." Alfred said entering the room. He was carrying a tray filled with medicine. He set a bottle next to her. "Be sure to take these antibiotics. We need to keep you healthy after your leg injury."

"Is he going to be okay?" Selina asked. She only carried about Bruce.

"He's doing alright for a man that has given a ridiculous amount of blood, for a great cause of course. And you madam are also doing very well, after your ordeal last night. I see why Bruce loves you. You are a very strong woman if i may say so. All we have to do now is just keep him healthy. Same goes for you Miss Kyle."

"I only care about him making it." She replied.

"Oh you two are impossible. A match made in heaven you two are. Well heaven for each other. A living hell for me." Alfred mumbled as he walked out.

Selina let out a chuckle as she stroked Bruce's hair. "I got you Bruce. You're going to be okay." She whispered in his ear.

She then began thinking of everything he had done for her. "You gave me your blood." She chuckled at the idea. "I have bat blood now it seems." She shook her head thinking how weird that sounded. "By the way Bruce, if you think you and i are not serious, you're dead wrong. You're putting a ring on this finger." She said cracking a grin.

"Deal." Bruce said softly sharing her grin. Selina rolled her eyes. "Of course he was awake to hear everything i just said." She thought to herself.

Selina placed a kiss on his cheek and held him. She held him as close to her as she could. He was her Bruce. He was all hers and nobody was going to take him away from her.

The End


End file.
